Woman
by CossetteLune
Summary: A late night drabble on Angelina Johnson and how she became her own woman, the love of Geroge's life and how much she influenced those around her in the process.


For my own 14 Day Kesha Challenge.

 **Disclaimer:** Sure I own Harry Potter. That's why I slept on the floor last night instead of a bed.

So... Just about Angelina. I feel like I did not do her justice and I am sorry.

* * *

 **Woman  
**

 _CossetteLune_

It took George Weasley years to recover from the Battle of Hogwarts. He would jump every time he saw his own reflection, he would cry most nights, and he didn't have it in his heart to keep his joke shop alive. Luckily for him, Lee Jordon was always by his side, and quite often Angelina Johnson would come by to help him as well. Although the dark-haired girl still had her own job and career she was working on, as well as her family to spend time with, she still found it important to help out the now very lonely twin. Since she had always been close to all the boys, it wasn't hard for her to fit in and she always managed to lighten their mood a t least a little bit. Eventually she became closer to the boys than she ever had before and they repeatedly asked her to leave her job and come work with them instead. Every time she would deny and remind them that she had her own career and wasn't ready to throw that away to work at a joke shop. As time progressed her career in the ministry grew and she moved up to the Head of the Department for the Protection of Mythical Witches and Wizards. It was a department that she personally helped fight for when the war ended, It specialized in rights of all witches and wizards that were affected by any other sort of affliction. It broke her heart when her favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, was killed and mentioned less than anyone else because he was known to be a werewolf. It took years of exhaustion and hard work, but she managed to finally break through and eventually head the department she helped to create. Once the Department was on its feet, George and Lee continued pestering the woman to leave the Ministry and relax for a while.

Angelina never gave in, even once her and George Weasley started dating. He would try to reason that he loved her and wanted to spend more time with her and that she was always so stressed at work, but still she refused. "It's bettering society, and I am my own woman. No matter how much I love you or anyone, I'm not going to stop putting myself first," she would always say and shrug off anything else he had to add.

When they got engaged he tried again, telling her she could take care of all their accounts, none of them were very good at it and it would make her the manager. She considered the offer for all of three minutes before shutting him down again. "You see what I'm wearing today, Weasley," she teased. "You wouldn't be able to afford my taste." This shut him down until their honeymoon. He tried to make a comment about it, but didn't even get it all out before she reminded him that she paid for more than half the wedding. He had wanted to pay for the whole thing and treat her properly, but she reasoned that it made no sense, she made more money and they both wanted to get married so why wouldn't they split it. Once again, Angelina won the argument.

For as long as they were together, Angelina bought everything she wanted herself, she helped with the joke shop and kept her positions at the Ministry. No one had ever expected her to work such an office-y type of job, but it suited her pretty well. It was as if she was made for such an important position. One where she could make a difference and one where she held a lot of power and responsibility. She was, as she always said, her own woman. The red-head finally reached a point where he would brag about how successful his wife was. He would gladly tell anyone who he talked to that his wife made way more money than he did and that she could do anything and that if it wasn't for her help, he would have lost his joke shop years ago. When he stopped asking her to leave her job is when they decided to have kids.

Both Fred and Roxanne were raised to think how their mother did. George took time off to take care of the kids and frequently would make dinner for his kids and wife. Although Angelina was proud of everything George did, and proud that he brought happiness to anyone who walked through Weasley Wizard Wheeze's doors, but she loved how much he supported everything she did as well. And that he would take the time to spend with their kids and show how much the appreciated everything his wife did for him and for everyone else. Angelina was easily most of the Weasley's kids favourite to talk to. She had the most interesting stories and Victorie was frequently seen trailing after her, asking to learn more about what it was like working in the ministry and for her to help train her and tell her what else she could do. Angelina absolutely adored that she became such an inspiration to the kids in her life. Even Teddy Lupin would visit often because he said that she was very much how he imagined his mom was like- headstrong and able to concur anything that she set her mind to. Angelina was always sad to say that she didn't know much about the late metamorphagus but she was glad that she could cheer him up in any way possible. And when Teddy missed his father, he would again think of Angelina, because she was the witch who cleared Remus Lupin's name from the stain of his reputation of a werwolf until he was only remembered as one of the greatest wizards of his time. And a large part of the reason Teddy Lupin didn't have to spend his life with the werewolf stigma sticking to him.

Angelina Johnson could easily look back on her life and be proud of every second of it. The only regret she had was that she could never fully make up for the void that George felt every day after loosing his twin brother. But she knew that she had an active part of him healing. She helped with his joke shop, she was incredibly proud of her time in the ministry and she had a family that she absolutely loved to pieces. There wasn't a thing she would ever change.

* * *

So tell me how bad my VERY late night writing is. I needed to do the challenge and I messed up and was so tired and I might revisit Angelina another day on my own time when I am less tired and my brain is on.

I am sorry,  
 _CL_


End file.
